


Southern Comfort

by HawthornSparks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Budapest, F/M, Flirting, Hotel Sex, Romance, Smut, dramione - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthornSparks/pseuds/HawthornSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can buy my own drink, Malfoy." She yelled to be heard over the sounds of the club.</p><p>"I'm sure you can." He was far too much in her personal space again. "But there's no harm in accepting a kind gesture from an old friend."</p><p>"We were never friends." Her voice softer this time, knowing he would hear her as close as he was.</p><p>He winked at her.</p><p>The bastard winked at her.<br/>--<br/>Post-Hogwarts Dramione. Grown up flirting, drinking, hotel sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Comfort

The thumping bass echoed in Hermione Granger’s chest as she pressed her way through the crowd to the bar of the Budapest nightclub.

The heat from the bodies around her added to her own relaxed energy as she signalled the barman for a Tequila Sunrise. Muggle establishments always had a vastly different menu from wizarding hotspots but that wasn’t going to throw her off her game tonight.

The barman had just stepped away when she felt a figure press up close behind her to reach around her.

“Do you mind?!” She tried to call over the beat of music, her voice lost in the crowd.

A pair of lips crept far closer to her ear than she’d been expecting when a familiar voice muttered silkily, “I always mind, Granger.”

She looked up in the stormy eyes of Draco Malfoy.

“What are you doing here?” Her eyes narrowed.

“Relax, I’m not stalking you.” His eyes flashed as the barman came back with her drink. Malfoy placed a note in the man’s hand and indicated his own order.

“I can buy my own drink, Malfoy.” She yelled to be heard over the sounds of the club.

“I’m sure you can.” He was far too much in her personal space again. “But there’s no harm in accepting a kind gesture from an old friend.”

“We were never friends.” Her voice softer this time, knowing he would hear her as close as he was.

He winked at her.

The bastard winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned back into the crowd to find her colleagues. It had been their idea that they take a break from their research in favour of more frivolous activities tonight. She’d agreed at the time, but had rather more been expecting a bar or a pub, or even a nice restaurant.

Darcy had given her a quick once over as they’d waited in line and with a well disguised wave of her wand, had transfigured Hermione’s smart jeans, nice shoes and evening top into a strappy little cocktail number and heels that were equal parts outrageous and gorgeous.

She was begrudgingly appreciating the change of outfit once she’d realised the buzz she was getting from watching people noticing her. It was a welcome distraction from all the weddings and babies going on with her friends back home. Even Ron had just got engaged to his live-in girlfriend, Daphne.

And now Malfoy was here. She’d barely seen him in the past five years back in England, and suddenly he pops up in a Muggle club in Budapest of all places. Unbelievable.

She caught sight of Kristen and Richie as they gestured to her that they were heading out to the smoking area. With the heat and pulsing rhythm sounding over the speakers getting to her a little, she followed.

They’d been sat chatting for a few minutes before the distinguished blonde happened to sit himself down on the bench next to her.

“Didn’t have you down as a smoker, Granger.”

“Oh, I’m not.” She said over her shoulder as she turned back to the conversation.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed him being joined by a couple of other men in suits as she tried her best to ignore him. He slid closer to her up the bench, his hip pressed against hers as they sat down with him.

“Do you mind?” She turned back to him.

“I do believe we’ve done this already.” He smirked at her.

“Give it a rest Malfoy. And give me some room.”

“Hermione, you know this guy?” Kristen batted her eyelashes at him as she leaned around Hermione to appreciate the view.

“Draco Malfoy, a pleasure.” He leant across Hermione again to offer his hand to her colleague. “Granger and I were school friends.”

“We weren’t friends.” She muttered.

He turned to her again, his nose barely inches from her own. “Deja vu.”

She rolled her eyes and tried to press back out of his way.

“And what might you be doing here, Mr. Malfoy?” Kristen tried to match Malfoy’s own wiles. 

“Draco, please.” He told her, as Hermione watch the thrill go through her friend with Malfoy ramping up the charm. “I happen to be here on a stag do. An old friend’s tying the knot, and I’ve rather unfortunately ended up as best man.”

“How lovely!” Kristen crowed. “And are you in line for a wedding soon yourself?”

Hermione could hardly believe her lack of subtlety.

“Oh, no, not me. Bachelor life-style for a while yet, one should hope.” He chuckled.

“And how long are you here for?”

“A couple more days. And then back to the daily grind in London.”

“Us too!”

Another figure appeared beside Malfoy, his sharply pressed suit clearly the most luxurious of them all.

“Draco, have you made some friends?”

Malfoy nodded up at him, “Indeed I have, Blaise. Although I’m not sure I caught all your names?”

Kristen shuffled up her own bench, her eyes flashing in admiration of the new companion, and patted the seat next to her. “Oh do join us. I’m Kristen, and this is Richie.”

“Thanks guys, but I’m going to find the rest of the gang.” Richie winked down at Hermione as he stepped away. “I’ll leave you all to it.”

“And this is Hermione.”

“Ah, Granger, what a surprise it is to find you here.” Blaise smirked across at her.

“Budapest, who’d have thought.” She replied sardonically.

“No, I meant out having fun without a stick up your arse.”

She glared at him and attempted to stand to leave before she felt Malfoy’s fingers on her own. “Do stay, Hermione. I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”

“Oh I did, but I’ll try to be more pleasant from here on out.” He grinned up at her.

Unable to see the rest of her group and unwilling to traipse around the club in her ludicrous shoes, she sat back down.

“So what is it you do nowadays?” Malfoy turned around to her as Zabini caught Kristen in up in some devilishly witty conversation.

“I’m part of the DLE at the Ministry.” She replied, happy to stay on a safe topic.

“Ah yes, I’m well aware.”

“Oh?”

“Your exploits are frequently covered in the news.”

“So why the interest if you already know?” She questioned. She finished off her drink, already feeling the cocktail loosening her muscles.

“I was more curious on your extra-curricular activities. Still friends with the gruesome two-some?”

“Ron, Harry and I are still close, yes.”

“How nice.”

“It can be.”

“Oh?” Malfoy raised his eyebrows. “What happens when it can’t be?”

She sighed, not particularly wanting to get into this conversation with Malfoy of all people, but it was a warm night, the atmosphere was good, and the liquor just helped to ease her tongue. “They’re both caught up a lot in their personal lives. We still get together regularly, but...”

“But?”

“It’s not as fun as things used to be.”

“Traipsing around the countryside for Horcruxes-fun or slaying a Basilisk-fun?”

She laughed in spite of herself. “Sitting in the Common Room watching them play Chess-fun.”

“No girlfriends-fun?”

“I suppose so.”

“Aren’t you friends with the Weaslette?” 

“Yes, but there are becoming more and more occasions in my life where I do not want to hear about the contents of her childrens’ nappies.”

“Ah, pregnancy brain.”

“I’d smack you for the sexism, but that is exactly it.”

Draco chuckled. “No babies or boyfriends for you then?”

“Not currently, no.”

“You look less miserable about that than I’d expect.”

She considered smacking him again. “My career is plenty enough for me, thanks.”

“Oh I’m sure.” He smirked. “Quite... fulfilling, is it?” 

She felt herself blush as he held eye contact for a moment longer than was comfortable. “Quite. And yourself?”

“I already said.”

“And you’re sure that wasn’t a diversion tactic for my friend...” Hermione trailed off as she looked over to see Kristen and Zabini firmly ensconced in a game of tonsil-tennis. “Right then.”

“He works quickly.”

“Apparently so.”

“Can I get you another drink, Granger?”

“I’m sure it’s my turn this time.” She replied, struggling to keep her eyes from darting back over to her friend.

“We could go somewhere else if you’d prefer?” He watched her as she made a firm attempt not to continue staring at Zabini’s hand creeping further and further up her friend’s thigh. Kristen clearly had no intentions of stopping him.

“Mmm, perhaps.” Hermione could feel her own heat rising as she attempted a subtle squeeze of her thighs together in the hope of relieving some of rising tension.

“My hotel is right across the street.”

That had distracted her. She looked up at him, taken aback by his boldness, her eyes narrowed. “No thanks.”

“Oh Granger, I didn’t mean...”

“Sure.” She stood to leave.

“I just meant...”

“I’m sure you did.” She attempted to move past him.

He stood to join her and felt for her hand, linking his fingers with hers as she attempted to step over the legs of her near-horizontal friend on the bench opposite.

“What I meant to say was that it has a lovely bar downstairs. It’s a lot quieter than here, with a much better selection of drinks.”

Hermione stopped and turned back to face him. “Oh.”

“I’m aware of how that may have sounded initially.”

“Well.”

“Exactly.”

She paused. “Ok then.”

“Ok then?”

“Let’s head to your bar.”

“If you’d like.”

Hermione nodded as she leant towards her friend. “Kristen? Kristen.” 

She came up for air as Blaise continued down to her neck, showing no signs of stopping.

“Uh huh?” She panted.

“I’m going for a drink.”

“Sure. Great.”

“I’ll see you back at the hotel.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Her friend winked at her as she pulled Zabini’s lips back up to her own.

“Right then. To your bar.”

Draco smiled and led her forwards.

They were outside before Hermione noticed he hadn’t yet let go of her hand.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

“Your scotch.” She placed the tumbler onto the designer coffee table in front of the sofa on which Draco Malfoy was seated, as she settled down next to him.

“Moved on from the Tequila?” He noted her own glass.

“Just about. Southern Comfort is my real poison.” She sipped at the drink in her hand. 

He smiled down at her. “So, five years since I last saw you. A lot must have happened.”

“Actually no.” She leant against the back of the sofa and looked up at him. “Of course, we did our parts to help rebuild society again.”

“Oh yes, do shrug it off as a small accomplishment.”

“In the grand scheme of things, it rather feels like it.”

“I do suppose.” He gestured for her to continue.

“From there the three of us were given a fast track into our chosen professions, of sorts. Which was exciting to begin with but then...” She trailed off.

“Then?”

She sipped again and sighed deeply, weighing up her next words. “I’ve spent my life trying to prove that I’m worthy of any kind of positive recognition in this world. Even at eleven years old, trying to show people that I had just as much right to be there in those classrooms as anyone else.”

She looked over at Draco as he looked down, his cheeks colouring as he nodded in understanding. He knew his role in that particular struggle.

“And then Harry saves the world, and everyone’s happy. I go back to school to earn my NEWTS, and graduate with flying colours.”

“Naturally.” He touched his glass to hers as smile flitted across her features.

“And I’m offered a senior managerial position in the DMLE before I’ve finished my final exam.”

“Score.” Draco nodded in appreciation. “Although I thought you’d started in-”

“The Department of Magical Creature Control and Regulation. I did.”

“You turned the management position down?”

“I had to. I had no real experience, no foothold in the organisation. Who would respect a teenager fresh out of school? Let alone a Muggle-born.”

Draco looked up in surprise. “What did that have to do with it?”

“Oh come on.” She looked at him, eyebrows raised. “I’d just spent the better part of my life fighting against a genocide of people just like me. We’d overthrown the bad guy, but society still had a lot to do to reshape itself from centuries-old habits and prejudices. Trust me, very few would have taken kindly to a Muggle-born snapping up one of the top jobs in the Ministry reshuffle.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“I think you know it was.” She motioned to the barman for another. “Anyway, what’s been happening with you over the past few years.”

“Oh, you know.” He smiled, “Same old, same old.”

She rolled her eyes but returned his grin. “Sure.”

“Well, house arrest for a couple of years, mandated community service, and then being the fine entrepreneur of Malfoy-Zabini Incorporated.”

“So I hear. What are you working on now?”

“Mostly just economy stuff. I shan’t bore you with the details.”

“I’m sure I’d never find them boring.”

“And I fully expect that you’d be in the only person in the Wizarding world who wouldn’t.” Draco paused as the barman set down new drinks for them both. “So if I may ask, why did you agree to come back to my hotel?”

Hermione Granger smirked at him, pleasantly finding her favourite spirit boosting her own spirit and confidence. “Oh Malfoy, I don’t know what you mean.”

“We could have stayed at the club.”

“And I believe you were the one that made the suggestion we move elsewhere.”

“Yes, I’m well aware. What I mean to say is, at what point did you stop finding the big bad Slytherin so scary?”

She laughed. “I’m certain I never found you scary. Frustrating and irritating, most definitely. But scary? I punched you in the face. Not a chance.”

“That was a mean right hook.” He joined her laughter.

“And would you believe I’d never practised.”

“Top of the class at everything, aren’t you, Granger?”

“One does try.”

He smirked down at her and found himself leaning every so slightly towards her. “I should hope so. I’d be so disappointed to find you’d slacked off over the past few years.”

“I’m sure you would.”

He felt drawn to her warmth. “Surely there must be one weakness to the lion-hearted Princess, though.”

“You’re quite mistaken.” She looked up at him, surprised to find herself so close to him now, before glancing back down at the glass in her hand.

“Other than Divination, of course.”

She raised a finger. “Not a weakness. A decision to pursue more worthwhile ventures.”

“I’m sure.”

She could feel his breath warming her cheek, the scent of whiskey and something distinctly masculine filling the air around her. She locked eyes with him. “And a weakness for you?”

“Infallible.” He grinned.

“Irony is the lowest form of wit.”

“I’m sure that’s sarcasm.” He laid an arm across the back of the sofa. “Besides, neither of us are Ravenclaw material.”

“Speak for yourself. Some of us came very close.”

“And the world would have been a poorer place for it.”

“Ravenclaw is a very respectable house, I’ll have you know.”

“Undoubtedly. But it’s unlikely you’d have been as close with your two sidekicks if you’d been an Eagle.”

“You might be right.”

“Oh, might I?” He was delighted to find her snuggling in to his side.

“You have your moments.” She laid her head against his arm, feeling much bolder than she ever had done, as she turned to face him a little more. “So I have a question for you. Why did you ask me back here?”

“My intentions were quite innocent, I assure you.”

“That’s disappointing.” She murmured as she surveyed the room. Most guests had left the bar for the evening.

She looked back at him and watched his eyes widen.

“Is that so?”

She held his steady gaze and said nothing for a long moment. 

He ran a hand through his hair and took a breath. “I’m in a top floor suite.”

“Of course you are.” She grinned and gathered her bag. “Why don’t you show me around?”

He stared at her for a moment longer, then downed the last of his scotch, coughing slightly at the burn.

He stood and offered her his hand. “My lady.”

“A true gentleman.”

He led her over the elevator bay by the foyer. The concierge nodded toward them as they passed the main desk.

“This is all very grand.”

“Only the best for a Malfoy.” He winked at her as the lift arrived.

“Well it’s good that we’ve already established that I’m the best, then.” She sauntered through the doors.

Draco swallowed. This was not the night he’d expected to have.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

They’d hardly made it through the door before lips had crashed together. Neither could say who’d made the first move, and neither particularly cared.

They’d pushed and pulled at each others clothing, both topless by the time they’d made it through the living area to the sofa, her dress fallen down to her waist and her shoes kicked off somewhere by the entrance.

They fell together onto the plush sofa in the centre of the living area as Draco ran his hands along the length of her body, her tongue searching desperately for his. She whimpered as his hands came up to her breasts, kneading with enough force to be rough but highly enjoyable. 

She needed this and she needed him, and told him as much by unbuckling his belt and pushing at his trousers until he relented and pulled back to rid himself of them. She propped herself up on the arm of the sofa, panting slightly, and watched with wide, appreciative eyes as he slid them down his legs and stepped out of them as well as his shoes and socks. 

The past few years had been kind to him, in the definition of his chest and his hips. By no means an athlete, Draco Malfoy had clearly looked after himself in the best kind of way.

He dove back down towards her as she had no time to feel self-conscious while marvelling at his magnificence, his hardness evident in the delightfully prominent bulge of his underwear. His lips moving firmly against hers, he lowered his hands further down towards her thighs, pressing against her with just the right amount of pressure.

She gasped as he moved closer, closer towards her heat, her thankfulness for her own appreciation of a fine set of lingerie echoing somewhere in the back of her mind as he dipped beneath the lace.

He groaned audibly, finding her ready and eager for him as he pushed one, two fingers into her, his lips dropping to her neck as she tangled her fingers in his hair. Pumping slowly, then faster into her, he resisted the urge to just take her there; his need to bring her to ecstasy first eclipsing his own desire for pleasure. 

He lowered his lips further still to her breast, taking a rosy nipple into his mouth as she keened higher, louder with each outward breath. He rubbed a thumb across her clit and she very nearly came undone, urging him on further, further, further, until she was thrown beautifully over the edge, her moans echoing through the suite, filling the warm night air with the sounds of her bliss.

He pressed his forehead into the juncture of her shoulder and slender neck, enjoying the sounds of her coming down from her euphoria, her head fallen back against the arm of the sofa, her chest rising and falling swiftly but softer still.

He looked up into her eyes, dark with lust, and couldn’t help a grin.

“Hermione Granger: sex goddess.” He remarked, running a line up to her jaw with his tongue.

“Expecting less?”

“Never from you.”

He looped an arm around her waist, pulling her up into his lap, watching her face for any signs of regret or disappointment.

She stared back, equally curious.

“Well, Draco Malfoy, I do believe you said you’d show me around.”

“How rude of me, let me give you a tour.”

He stepped up, letting her slide down to the floor, her dress pooling at her feet as the strain of fabric below his waist grew ever more enticing to her.

He took her hand and showed her around the living room with the ridiculously large television, the main bathroom, the balcony with a stunning view, and finishing just before the wooden panelled door of the bedroom.

He looked down at her, trying to gauge her feelings and willingness. She smirked back up at him and pushed open the door.

The light gently drifting in from the city through the floor to ceiling windows along one wall momentarily took her breath away and entirely distracted her from the issue at hand. She took a step towards it, taking in the view.

Draco stepped up her behind her. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Extraordinary.”

“I always ask for this room. This city is one of my favourite places in the world.”

Hermione looked up at him, watching him look out across the town below, his eyes dancing in the light and shadows.

She stepped towards the bed as he turned towards her. “We don’t have to...”

“Well, Draco Malfoy. I’d actually really, really like to.”

She reached for his hand and pulled him closer towards her, almost pulling him down with her as she perched on the edge of the bed, keeping him upright with one hand on his stomach as the other ran the waistband of his boxers.

She dipped beneath the elastic as she heard his breath catch. Gently easing his final piece of clothing down, she ran her nails back up his thighs, framing his manhood between her hands.

She wrapped her fingers around him and eased up his length, enjoying the near-panic on his face as he watched Hermione Granger with her hand around his cock, leaning forward with her tongue to taste him.

He squeezed his eyes tight shut when she took his head in her mouth and continued to pump his shaft. Never, for all the gold in Gringotts, would he have believed this moment would every come to be. The sensation was almost too much for him to bear as he was brought closer, closer to the edge, her fingers pressing and pumping as her tongue did wicked things to him.

Before it all became entirely too much, he reached down to still her hand as he knelt down between her legs, intent to do the same to her. She laid back as he went to work, tasting her, enticing her, destroying everything he thought he’d known about her, her breathy moans echoing his name again and again.

Draco crept his way up her body as she pulled herself closer to the centre of the bed. He raised himself above her on his elbows as he looked down at her, her eyes bright and amused.

She reached up to run a thumb along his lower lip before leaning up to kiss him soundly once more.

Eyes shut, he felt her hand trail down to his member, gripping tightly as he groaned again, aligning his hips with hers as she pressed his gently into her.

He eased himself in, pausing for his own sensation as well as her comfort.

She reached a hand up to his hair as he touched his forehead with her own, a breathy giggle escaping her with a smile.

“Draco.” She breathed and moved her hips ever so slightly, which was more than enough for him.

He set a rhythm as they continued to moan each others names frequently peppered with expletives. He thoroughly enjoyed her dirty mouth, adding to the list of highly unexpected revelations he’d found this evening.

She wrapped a leg around his waist, tilting her own hips slightly and set off on another drawn out moan from the both of them.

Draco quickened his pace as they both raced closer to their bliss, until she flipped him entirely unexpectedly onto his back. She ran her nails gently down his chest and leaned in to lay her lips against his neck.

He gripped her hips as she ground against him, before setting her own pace once more. Draco quickly found this was perhaps another of his most favourite views as he watched her ride him, her chest a fascinating focus for him amongst all the other sensations flooding his senses.

She called his name once more as he felt her tighten around him, his fingers pressing into her hips as he thrust once, twice, three times more as he joined her in that shared ecstasy.

After a few moments longer, she leaned forwards, dropping onto her elbows either side of his head, as he blinked through her long hair.

He felt her chuckle slightly as they caught her breath, and within moments both were laughing out loud.

She raised her hips and fell onto the bed next to him as their laughter died down, both gazing up at the ceiling before making eye contact once more. He rested a hand underneath his head.

“Excellent work there, Miss Granger. O for Outstanding.”

“Glad you think so.” She winked at him. “You certainly exceeded my expectations.”

“Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow. “You’re grading me at an E after that performance?”

“Hm,” She mused. “Perhaps you’re right. Maybe we should go again. Just to make sure.”

“Round two so soon?”

“Well, if you’re game.” She ran her eyes appreciatively down his body.

“Give me five minutes.” He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Definitely getting into this smut-writing thing after reading so much for so long...
> 
> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated - we can but learn!
> 
> \- HawthornSparks


End file.
